Pirate101 VI- The Wild West
by rumoryum
Summary: The sequel to: Pirate101 V- The City of Gold. After two long years, Captain Hawkins is back and now he needs to travel to Cool Ranch in search of a piece of Marco Pollo's map. This includes meeting up with his old crew, survive assassination attacks from Ninja Pigs and saving both old and new friends from the dreaded Red Sash Gang. Rated T for violence and possible gore and nudity.
1. Chapter 1- The Red Pirate Returns

**Pirate101 VI- The Wild West**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any copyrights it entails. All copyrights belong to KingsIsle Entertainment.

**Chapter 1- The Red Pirate Returns**

A Galleon docked at Skull Island Docks. It flew a red flag, with a green circle. Inside this green circle is a red skull. Two sharks watched this ship dock.  
"Are you going to challenge him? He did beat you twice, a real man would want to fight him again," the hammerhead shark told the other shark.  
"Yes, Mordekai, I'm gonna challenge him. And thanks to your training and teachings... I'm gonna win!" the other shark exclaimed.  
"Hahaha," Mordekai chuckled. "Good luck. I'll be watching."

Two pirates left the galleon and started walking towards Avery's Court. One pirate was a twenty year old man with red hair. He wore a red had, a red coat and red boots. On his side he had two swords attached to his belt. One was a katana, the other a wakizashi. He had an Aztecosaur eyepatch covering his blinded left eye. The other pirate was a woman a year younger than the man. She also had a katana and a wakizashi. This beautiful pirate had dirty blonde hair and wore the average brown leather pirate clothing, with grey pirate boots. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity flew towards the red-haired pirate's head. The pirate raised his hand and simply pushed the electricity to the ground, unharmed. The red-haired pirate smiled.  
"You're aim was 100% perfect and your intensity has improved. A new gun, Annie?"  
A fox walked out of the bushes and showed the red-haired pirate her gun. "A scaramanga. Valencian. The best. Ol' Fish Eye has made me an official sharpshooter, no longer your average musketeer. Still, it wasn't good enough to get a shot at you, Captain!"  
"No surprise there. Nobody can get a shot at me, because I hardly ever let my guard down. Right, Emma?"  
"Right you are, Jimmy," Emma smiled. It was the greatest assassin of Skull Island, Sneaky Emma Everhart. She was 100% accurate with all her shots and she was a very adept swashbuckler. The red-haired pirate was her Captain, James Hawkins, otherwise known as Red Jim. The fox was a very good sharpshooter, an ex-rebel from _Albion Skyway_, Anne Fox, also known as Bonnie Anne. She is also a member of James Hawkins' crew. Then James saw a familiar skeleton.  
"You have a stornger mojo, Scratch?" James asked the skeleton. His name was Old Scratch, an undead witchdoctor, and another member of James' crew.  
"I an' I have defeated another member of Dark Crawler's Alliance- the evil bird named Skreech. Malistaire and Morganthe have both left his an' his alliance as well. Dark Crawler be the last enemy fer I an' I to fight," Scratch explained proudly.  
"That's good," James smiled. "You'll beat him. I know you will. Wasn't Skreech the one Jojo Mojo worked for? Remember, the monkey I killed unfairly?"  
Scratch nodded, "Aye."  
"Well, anyway, let's go and see Avery."

"Welcome back, Captain," Avery smiled when he saw James. "Was your training fruitful?"  
Before James could speak, someone else did. "You better hope it was."  
James, Emma, Anne, Scratch and Avery spun round to see their old enemy, Fin Dorsal, a cutthroat shark pirate. Next to him was Mordekai, the buccaneer trainer in Skull Island Town. All five trainers had taken an official student for the two years that the Five Captains were training for. Mordekai's student was Fin.  
Fin grinned. "Because if it wasn't fruitful, you won't stand a chance in our fight! I challenge you!"  
James smiled at this challenge. "Very well, let's place our bets. If I win, the Cutthroat Pirates disband and you, the Commodore of the Cutthroat Pirate Fleet, will join my crew. Also, your crew members will become my fleet and will fly my colours. I will become the Commodore of the Red Pirate Fleet and the crew of your non-main ships will will be the crew of my non-main ships."  
"And if I win," Fin added, "your ship, your crew and all your riches will belong to the Cutthroat Pirate Fleet. You will lower your flag and replace it with the Cutthroat Flag."  
"Deal."

James and Fin stood in front of each other, weapons in hands, neither of them underestimating the other. The match began when Shockley banged the gong. Fin charged at James, ready to strike, but James simply did nothing. Fin knew James wasn't doing this for the hell of it, so he gave James no chance and cut him into pieces. Everyone gasped. It couldn't be over for James already could it? Emma chuckled. It was an old trick Monkey King taught James when they played pranks together on Shunzang. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The pieces of James disappeared in a puff of smoke and James came crashing out of the ground and punched Fin in the chin. The shark was knocked out in a single hit. No matter how much stronger he had become, he still was no match for James Hawkins. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu worked by using a rare magic energy only a select few have. This energy is named chakra. Using certain hand seals, James can create a complete clone of himself, every detail exact, made entirely out of James' own shadow. These clones are named Kage Bunshin in MooShu, but elsewhere in the Spiral they are named Shadow Clones. If these Shadow Clones are killed then it disappears in a puff of smoke. James made a Shadow Clone before the match and had the clone stand before Fin, while James snuck under the Battle House. Using these clever tactics, James easily defeated Fin with trickery. Now, Fin would join James' crew and the former Cutthroat Pirates (now renamed the Red Pirates) would be at his command. Things would go a lot smoother now.  
Shockley snickered at James' apparently 'hilarious' tactics and shouted, "The winner is James Hawkins!"

James was at the dock waiting for any of his crew members that have returned. Then he noticed a certain ship flying his flag. The cutthroat ships hadn't finished changing their flags yet and it wasn't a ship James owned, so James decided to take a look. He boarded the ship to see three familiar faces staring at him. Egg Shen, Nanu Nanu and Gaspard DeVole.  
"Captain!" the three of them shouted and rushed over to their friend and Captain.  
Egg Shen was James' First Mate, while Nanu Nanu did all the maintenance on the ship (and he was a fighter) and Gaspard was just a fighter, yet a very good one.  
Egg Shen was overjoyed to see his lifelong best friend once again, "Captain, it's so good to see you. Ratbeard's at Scrimshaw waiting for you. He's just giving his son one final fighting lesson until he gives him to the Frogfather to look after. He says he'll meet us in Cooper's Roost, Cool Ranch, tomorrow at noon after he takes his son to Gullet."  
"Ratbeard's got a son?!" James exclaimed and Egg nodded. "Who's the mother?! Oh wait..."  
Egg chuckled, "That's right. It's Sarah Steele from Dino's crew. Their son is only a year old but Ratbeard trains him nonetheless. The kid is already strong and fairly soon he'll be the strongest in Scrimshaw!"  
"What's his name?" James asked.  
"Ratbeard's true name is Ralph Beard as you know, so his name would be Rupert Beard," Egg replied. "We'll see him in Cool Ranch."  
"Cool Ranch?" James asked, confused.  
"We're going there. Avery assigned the Five Captains to certain worlds," Egg explained. "Nathaniel is also assigned to Cool Ranch, whilst Rebecca and Dustin are assigned to Krokotopia and Dino, being a very capable and tactical man, went to Zafaria. This is because Avery has leads on pieces of Marco Pollo's map to El Dorado being in these three worlds. Both Marco Pollo and his First Mate Cooper Clark came from Cool Ranch, so we're going to Cooper's Roost to search for a piece of the map. When Captain Gunn was a cabin boy, he served upon Anubis Mubarak's ship, so Avery believes that Mubarak's grandson Adofo Mubarak has a piece of the map. There are also rumours saying that a man stole a piece of the map from a member of Marco Pollo's crew and that man is in Zafaria. Dino will take care of that one. But we, however, are going to Cool Ranch."  
"Well let's get going then," James smiled.


	2. Chapter 2- Bar Fight

**Pirate101 VI- The Wild West**

Disclaimer: I do not own any possible copyrights in this chapter. All copyrights go to their respective owners.

**Chapter 2- Bar Fight**

James had gathered most of the crew aboard _The Red Falcon_. The crew he had gathered consisted of: James, Egg, Anne, Nanu Nanu, Gaspard, Scratch, Emma and the newly recruited Fin. They were still looking for Emmett, Alfonso, Keira and Scurvy Jack, as Ratbeard was meeting them in Cooper's Roost.  
"We'll look for the others when we get back from Cool Ranch," James told his crew. "Fin, you're on my ship, I'm sure the ex-Cutthroats will sort themselves out. We'll probably come across the Marleybonian Navy in Cool Ranch, as the Cool Ranch Revolution is still going on, and with luck Emmett may be on one of their ships. And the others... I'm not sure, but we'll find them!"  
"The likelihood of us finding Emmett on a Marleybonian Ship in Cool Ranch is ridiculously small," replied Anne. "I say we look for them now."  
James shook his head. "Avery ordered us to leave immediately, so that is what we're gonna do."

The crew headed for the dock, ready to leave for Cool Ranch, when they saw a bull out of breath, on his hands and knees. He had sailed from Cool Ranch on a raft flying the flag of the Sharp Pirates, led by Nathaniel Sharp. This meant that this bull was...  
"Kobe!" James shouted as he ran towards his friend and ex-teacher. Kobe looked up at him.  
"James..." he said as he gasped for breath. "Help us... the crew... they were kidnapped by the Red Sash Gang... when we attacked their ships. It's dishonourable but... I unbottled the raft and sailed away to get help from Skull Island... I am ashamed at my cowardliness..."  
"It's nothing to commit _seppuku_ over, Kobe. Remember, you're a pirate now, you can take shame and use it to progress. Someone get him on my ship! We're taking him to Cool Ranch, where the best doctor in the Spiral lives: Doctor Elmore Coop!"

_The Red Falcon_ had gone through the stormgate to Cool Ranch, travelled through the Spiral Thread and sailed into _Cooper's Roost Skyway_. The ship docked at the biggest island in the skyway, Cooper's Roost. As the crew plus Kobe got off the ship, James ordered that the crew brings the bags to the Silver Spur Saloon, where they would be staying for the duration of their adventures in Cooper's Roost, while he carried Kobe to Doctor Elmore Coop's house, where he would be healed. James knocked on Coop's door and then opened it.  
"Elmore!" James called out. "Emergency patient here!"  
Coop rushed down the stairs and gasped. "Hawkins, is that you? Never mind that, bring the poor soul to the back, on the bed next to Señor del Mono!"  
James froze. "Señor... del Mono? Gah! Better put Kobe down!"  
James rushed into the room and spotted a familiar monkey. He placed Kobe onto the bed next to the monkey and Coop started running some tests. James looked over at the monkey, who smiled at him.  
"Hola, Capitan," Alfonso coughed. Coop warned him not to talk too much yet.  
James nodded and said, "He's right, Alfonso. You can tell me what happened after you're better. I'll tell the crew that you're here, but I'll forbid them from visiting you until you're in reasonable condition. For now, though, get some rest."  
James smiled at his teacher and his subordinate and left the medical center to visit the Silver Spur Saloon, where his friends would be waiting for him.

"Captain!" Anne called James over. "We've found some information on Cooper Clark, the man we're looking for."  
"And?" James asked.  
"He's dead," Anne replied to James' dismay. "But, he has a son named Merryweather that was kidnapped by the bisons. If we do a deal with the bisons, we can get Merryweather back, and he can tell us the location of the piece of Marco Pollo's map we're looking for."  
"Where are the bisons?" James inquired.  
Anne shrugged. "Not in this skyway, we're going to have to ask someone who knows."  
James nodded and replied, "That's fine, we'll search at a later date. Kobe looks like he'll survive, and Alfonso is in the medical center too, but we can't visit him, as he's in critical condition. But for now... let's get drunk! EVERYONE, ALL DRINKS ARE ON ME TILL MIDNIGHT!"  
The customers of the tavern cheered, including James' crew, as they drank their hearts away.

Eleven o'clock. An extremely drunk Emma stumbled over to James and grinned.  
"There are two of you, James!" she laughed. "This is heaven!"  
James was too drunk to understand what she was saying, but he did manage to notice what Emma didn't- a man come pass Emma, grin and 'touch' her. James got angry, smashed a yum bottle and whacked the man on the head with it. The man's head started bleeding as he grabbed a chair and pushed its legs into James' stomach. James stood up and unsheathed _Akaken _**[the correct word is Akaken, not Akaiken, so James' katana is now named Akaken]**. He stabbed the man in the shoulder, cutting his right arm off, and kneed him in the nuts. The man yelped in pain as James stomped on his head, knocking the man out. Coop would have another patient in the morning. James stared angrily at the man and shouted, "You keep your filthy mitts off of this woman!"  
Thats all James remembered for the duration of that night.

James woke up in his room in the Silver Spur Saloon. It was ten in the morning and he was hungover. James suddenly realised that he was naked. He looked to his left to see that Emma was in the bed too, also naked. James' face turned red when he realised how drunk he had been. He couldn't have... done _that_, could he? If he had and Emma complained, he would be charged for rape and imprisoned for five years minimum. Also, he beat up that guy last night. He hoped that that wouldn't put him in a bad position. Anyway, he was too hungover to think straight and therefore, he just laid his head back onto the pillow. He hoped Emma was still asleep.  
"You finally awake, huh?" he heard a voice say. Dammit, she was awake.  
James winced, "Yeah... do you remember anything... cos I don't..."  
Emma sighed, "Yup, I remember all of it. James... I would normally beat someone up for this, but for some reason I'm not going to this time. I think I still like you James, so I'd like an explanation of why you cheated on my with that bitch Lauren."  
Lauren was a beautiful girl that had enrolled in the Samoorai Academy alongside James, Egg, Wing, Emma, Yamato and James' old rival Kazuki. While James was still dating Emma, James was secretly seeing Lauren, but Lauren had been a lie herself from the beginning.  
"Lauren was a ninja pig in disguise, hired to assassinate Kobe and gain information on Wang," James explained. "Her real name, or _his_ real name, was Kyosuke of the dreaded Shin Clan. He used a transformation technique to turn into a beautiful girl and a charm technique to attract me. Using me, he could get close to both Kobe and Wang. I chased him away when I found the truth, but he still lives. And someday I will kill Shin Kyosuke. I hope you can believe me."  
To James' surprise, Emma pulled him into a kiss. "Yeah, I think I can. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you first tried to explain it, and I hope you can forgive me."  
James smiled. "Course I can! Emma... shall we start dating again?"  
Emma nodded. "I think we should. Now, let's shake this hangover off and actually get out of bed today!"


	3. Chapter 3- John Quincy

**Pirate101 VI- The Wild West**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights go to KingsIsle Entertainment.

**Chapter 3- John Quincy**

One day had passed and the Red Pirates were finally non-hungover. James got out of bed, got dressed and stared out the window. He noticed a hooded man crouching a few roofs down. He wore a red cloak with yellow ends and James saw strands of pink hair poking out of the hood. The man stood up and ran off, as if he was searching for something. James couldn't see properly but it looked like he had some sort of blue piggle flying next to him, only it wasn't a pig. He couldn't make out exactly what it was but he decided not to worry about it and meet his crew in the tavern cellar. When he got down there, he saw an argument between Gaspard and Nanu Nanu.  
"We should tell the Capitan," Gaspard glared at the water mole spearman.  
Nanu Nanu threatened Gaspard with his spear. "Captain not know. Captain never know. Crystal?"  
Gaspard pushed the spear aside and punched Nanu Nanu. "NO! We are going to tell Captain exactly what happened as soon as he is down here!"  
"Which would be about now," Annie whispered to Gaspard, pointing to James.  
"So," James said calmly as he approached his crew. "Would someone let me know what exactly happened?"  
Nanu Nanu breathed a sigh of defeat and gestured towards Gaspard.  
Gaspard looked downwards and said. "You're wanted for 'attempted murder'. That pervert you gave a beating to last night was John Quincy, a good friend of Sheriff Rooster Cogburn. The man's corrupt, but Cogburn trusts him completely. He won't listen to any other witnesses and has ordered that Mr Peacock and his wife Jane surrender you or the Silver Spur Saloon will be closed down."  
"And their decision was..."  
"They're going to smuggle all of us into the secret cellar, hiding us from Cogburn."  
James nodded and started pacing around the cellar. "In that case I'll have to keep _The Red Falcon_ bottled. Wouldn't want her to be burned down by Cogburn's lackeys. Right. Egg, Gaspard, Anne, Nanu Nanu. You four are coming with me to make an alliance with Marleybone and directly assist them in winning the Cool Ranch Revolution. Then we may see about getting them to join us in the war against Monquista and Valencia. Scratch, Emma, Fin. You need to help with the transfer down to the hidden cellar and try and get some info on the United Skyways of Cool Ranch. Such as their strengths and weaknesses, a way to get them to trust us and stuff like that. Got it?"  
James' crew nodded as they all got to work.

James stood before Captain Bennett, an ex-Scurvy Dog that James had come across before, and explained his deal to the dog. Bennett wasn't convinced.  
"Last time we met, you nearly killed me," Bennett glared at James. "Why should I trust you?"  
"Because when I was a Privateer for Marleybone, James here was my Captain!" a familiar voice called out. All eyes shifted on an otter of the Royal Navy. He smiled at James and the crew. "Lieutenant Emmett, at your service."  
James looked at his crew. "I told you we'd find Emmett here!"  
Emmett chuckled at the shocked faces of his ex-shipmates, excluding James. Bennett glanced at Emmett, raised his eyebrows and sighed.  
"In that case I guess I will trust you, as long as Emmett is with you on your missions. Not part of your crew, but travelling with you to help defeat the USCR. Your first mission is to gain information on the USCR."  
"Already have three of my crew members working on it. I have sent for Fin to send a message to us when he was the info," James saw an ex-Cutthroat Ship pull up by _The Red Falcon_ and _The Brown Dog_ (Bennett's ship). "Speak of the devil."  
A shark walked up to the Navy Officers and the Red Pirates and informed them of what they had found out. "The USCR 'as all the Thirteen Skyways once conquered by Marleybone as its territory. We are in one of them, _Cooper's Roost Skyway_, but there are three more nearby and twelve more in this realm entirely. The three nearby are _Big Sky_, _Tumbleweed Skyway_ and _Haunted Skyway_. _Haunted Skyway_ be the USCR's weakest Skyway, due to it being an area with more undead in it than living, all of them being pirates. The only non-undead pirate in _Haunted Skyway_ be Captain Blood, who has many times been confirmed completely alive, no matter what the 'istory books say. Their information gathering is minimal, so they won't 'ave any idea that Commodore 'awkins is allying with Marleybone. There are two things needed fer the Commodore to gain the trust of Washington. First is to clear 'is name by proving that 'e wasn't trying to kill Quincy, but just teach that pervy bastard a lesson. Second is to break the Red Sash Gang, a gang of criminals that strike fear into the 'earts of sailors throughout _Cooper's Roost Skyway_ and that's why the USCR can't put together one ship for a navy, something essential fer winning the war. But if they 'ave a spy... then they're practically doomed."  
Bennett grinned. "I'm sure we could sacrifice the Red Sash Gang for the war. Hawkins, you're mission is to force the Red Sash Gang to disband, by assassinating their leaders. We know the names of all of them: Jacob 'Slow Jake' Stanford, Jonathan 'Moneterey Jack' Winston, John Quincy and John 'Johnny' Ringo. We understand you have a grudge against John Quincy. To make Cogburn lose trust in Quincy, prove that he is a leader of the Red Sash Gang, then kill him in front of Cogburn. Only then will you target the three remaining leaders of the Red Sash Gang."  
James nodded. "Mission accepted, Captain Bennett."

James walked into the Silver Spur Saloon to meet up with his crew. He and the crew with him wore hooded capes to disguise them, and James wore his mask so that people would recognise him as Vengeance Bill rather than James Hawkins. He walked up to Mr Peacock.  
"There are thirty suns in the Spiral, did you know that?"  
The peacock gasped and muttered, "John Quincy is here, upstairs in your old room and I think he's..."  
But before Mr Peacock could finish, James had already rushed upstairs and crashed into his old room to see the perverted gangster touching his girlfriend once again. James' blood boiled. He unsheathed the famous cutlass of Vengeance Bill and charged at John Quincy. Quincy dodged and backed himself up to the wall. James looked over at Emma and noticed that Quincy had put magic shackles on her, that prevent her from moving, besides talking. She was naked and James could tell that Quincy had done more than just touch her. James was really angry now. Something inside of him clicked and he transformed into a giant red hawk. He flew into Quincy, impaling his beak into the stub that was once Quincy's right arm. Blood spurted everywhere, but Quincy used a magic seal to return James to his original form, and unable to use spells. He couldn't heal, improve the strength of him or anyone else or even summon a bomb to drop on Quincy's head. James too was now naked, as the form of the hawk had ripped all his clothes off. Quincy laughed.  
"So you were Vengeance Bill all along, Hawkins?" the perverted man cackled. "I'm also surprised that you are the reincarnation of _him_, the only other man that could transform into the red hawk, outside of the Hawkins Family. The man who originally defeated Kane."  
James reached for _Akaken_, which was hidden in his cloak and cut off the bottom half of Quincy's leg. Quincy gasped for breath.  
"You... how can you still move..."  
Quincy fell to the ground, alive but barely. James picked up Emma and called for the tavern to be evacuated while his crew gathered in the hidden cellar. He also called for Coop to come and treat Quincy, as the perverted man couldn't die yet.

James and Emma were in a soundproofed room in the hidden cellar, so that they could have a private chat.  
"What exactly did he do to you?" James asked her after he had taken the shackles off.  
Emma sighed. "He put the shackles on my wrists, stripped me nude and started touching me. He eventually began to rape me, but only in the backside, I'm in no danger of becoming pregnant."  
James sighed. "Thank goodness. I'm furious at him daring to do that, but I'm also glad that he didn't go as far as..."  
"As far as we did when we were drunk."

"Yeah."

They both gasped and realised something.  
James stared at Emma. "You d-don't think that..."  
Emma stared back. "I-It's certainly p-possible..."  
Their faces turned red and they turned away from each other. James stood up. He was dressed in simple clothing, as his clothes had been ripped. He walked out to the main room of the hidden cellar. He took a breath before turning to face his crew.  
"Emma's fine. A tough nut to crack, that one," James grinned to his relieved crew. Then his tone got more serious. "I'm going to check out Quincy's house, to see if there's any evidence on the Red Sash Gang. Don't bother following me, because I will kill anyone shadowing me without hesitation. You'd just be wasting your life and making mine worse."  
James then put on a new mask and cloak from Mr Peacock and left the tavern to go to Quincy's house. When he arrived, he looked around. Nobody was watching. Good. James slipped into the alleyway between Quincy's house and Coop's. James used ninja pig claws to climb the wall and break into the house. He found the study and searched the desk. Nothing. Then he found something on the underside of the surface of the desk. A button. He pushed the button and a secret compartment popped out of the desk. James chuckled. Nothing gets past a member of the Chun Clan. He opened the compartment fully and it was full of Red Sash Gang evidence. He popped it into an envelope and delivered it to Cogburn's secretary, who was luckily as blind as a bat. Now he just needed to wait and watch Coop's house. He saw Cogburn go in. Nobody could mistake that guy for anyone else. He waited a few minutes and saw Cogburn drag Quincy out. He noticed that Cogburn was crying. He thumped his former best friend on the head.  
"Why, John, why?" he cried.  
James rolled his eyes and threw a shuriken at Quincy's head, killing him once and for all. Cogburn looked up at the roof and saw James. He nodded at James and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. James smiled and walked off. It looked like he had cleared his name.


	4. Chapter 4- The Darkness of Shinobi

**Pirate101 VI- The Wild West**

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights that are included in this chapter. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 4- The Darkness of Shinobi**

James walked up the hill on Cooper's Roost alongside Emmett, Egg and Gaspard. They needed to clear their heads and find a way to locate the bisons who kidnapped Merryweather Clark. They heard a bank alarm go off. The four ran towards the bank to see five ninja pigs making off with a document. James had seen this document before. It was information on the location of a cave in Cool Ranch, where the MooShuese sorcerer Kun Kang hid his greatest spell, the Eye of Death. He could tell using his Aztecosaur Eyepatch, which alerted James' memory to anything he has seen before. Therefore, it is unlikely that James forgets anything, unless he's drunk. James ordered that they go after the ninja pigs. One ninja pig spun round and started attacking the pirates.  
"Go on ahead!" shouted Gaspard. "I'll take care of this one!"  
The other three pirates ran ahead, with Gaspard occupying the ninja pig. The guinea pig slashed the ninja pig with his axe, but the pig transformed into water. Physical attacks would never work against this ninja pig, as he was a master of the element of water. The water surrounded Gaspard, who was too late to hold his breath and had a lungfull of water inside of him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't live for much longer. It was the end of the line and this time there would be no second chance. You can only be a ghost once, after that it's straight to the spirit world, no matter what the cost. Gaspard then remembered something James' father, Crimson Tom, told him. A Buccaneer is a pirate that relies on brute strength rather than speed and skill. Tom was one of the first Swashbucklers, he was around when the class was created, so he was originally a Buccaneer. A true Buccaneer, however, was one who longed to right his or her wrongs, a warrior with more than just brute strength. Gaspard was a true Buccaneer, and he wasn't going to die until he righted his wrongs. He failed to save his Captain from the clutches of Deacon, and he was going to right this wrong. Determination surged through Gaspard's veins as he felt a great energy flow through him. His body temperature rose and rose so high that the body of water that was his ninja pig opponent completely evaporated.  
"I am Gaspard DeVole!" declared Gaspard as he coughed up water. "A true Buccaneer that will never lose to some petty assassin like you!"  
He collapsed on the ground and looked at the sky. He had done good today and he was proud.

Meanwhile, James, Egg and Emmett had finally caught up to the remaining four ninja pigs. One noticed them and threw a kunai at James. It scraped James' skin and he got a cut from it. This ninja pig stayed behind to delay the three pirates. The ninja pig threw nine kunai knives, three aimed at each pirate. Egg got his spear and, with great accuracy, knocked down all of them. Egg nodded at James and Emmett and let them go on ahead while Egg took on this ninja pig. Egg charged at the ninja pig, who simply appeared behind the goose and stab him, but the Egg Shen he had stabbed was a mere illusion. The real Egg Shen threw a hidden shuriken into the ninja pig's knee.  
"You... ninja?" the pig asked.  
Egg nodded. "My adoptive father is Wang, leader of the Chun Clan."  
The ninja pig chuckled. "I think you mean _was_."  
Egg's eyes widened. "Wh... what do you mean...?"  
The ninja pig took the shuriken out of his leg and dropped it on the floor. He charged towards a frozen Egg. Egg was going to die, unless he moved out of the way. Egg shook his head and ran, but he didn't avoid the attack completely. The kunai of the ninja pig scraped his side, nothing major. Or so Egg thought. The ninja pig laughed hysterically.  
"My weapons are tipped with deadly poison," explained the ninja pig. "You'll be unconscious in five minutes, dead three minutes after that."  
With one last push of strength, Egg charged into the ninja pig and threw ten kunai from every direction (one hundred kunai in total). The ninja pig dodged all of them, but failed to dodge Egg himself. The goose had impaled his spear into the ninja pig's back.  
"Big mistake..." the ninja pig muttered, then coughed up blood and died.  
Egg took out the spear and fell over. His legs were getting weak from poison. Then, the corpse of the ninja pig reanimated, not into his usual body, but into a giant elephant- an oni. This oni was purple. Egg recognised the oni at once- Dokuzo, the legendary Doku no Oni, the Demon of Poison.  
"Kore mite!" it shouted with a raspy voice. "Hotonde shin desu!"  
Dokuzo raised his hand and sent a stream of poison towards Egg's half-dead body. He would only remain conscious for a few more seconds, and die in a matter of minutes after that. Then a hooded man appeared in front of Egg. The hood was purple, with orange ends. The man took a breath in and sucked all of the poison. Was he crazy? He was going to die! Egg's eyes forced themselves shut as he entered his final three minutes of sleep.

James and Emmett had caught up with the three ninja pigs with the document. As usual, one noticed them and attacked. Emmett caught James' eye and James nodded. Emmett was going to take on this one, and James was going to take on the remaining two. James rushed forwards and Emmett began shooting the ninja pig. Before the shots could land, the ninja pig raised his arm and a wall of dirt came up and blocked the electric shots. Emmett grimaced. Gaspard's opponent had been a master of water and Egg's opponent a master of poison, but Emmett's opponent was a master of earth. Electricity would never work against him, but a bullet might. Emmett ran up to the wall of dirt and leapt over it. He got out his Valencian Resistance Bullet Pistol and shot the ninja pig in the head. Unfortuantely, he was wrong. Bullets didn't work against him either. The ninja pig simply transformed into dirt and reformed behind Emmett, kicking the 'Otter Lieutenant' in the spine. Emmett needed to think. What made dirt more dense? Emmett just needed it to be at least a bit more dense, then he could at least land a hit on that damned ninja pig. Emmett gasped. He had figured it out. Liquid. Emmett drew his knife and the ninja pig scoffed.  
"Will not work," he laughed. "I master of earth, ground and dirt. I untouchable."  
Emmett smiled and cut both his hands. Blood streamed out of both of them. The ninja pig gasped as Emmett winded him. The otter was right.  
"You touchable," he smiled.  
Emmett keeped pushing until his hand ripped through the stomach of the ninja pig. Emmett then pulled his hand out and watched his opponent die. The otter fell back, relieved that he had won. The rest was up to James.

James threw a kunai at the ninja pigs. They dodged, but the knife cut a string that caused a log to swing into their heads. Somehow, they stayed conscious. The pig with the document ran off, while the other pig stayed behind to fight James. Once the other pig had gotten away, he breathed fire everywhere, burning all possible traps James could have set. James' opponent was a master of fire. James' arm burned. Good. His poison resistance was good, but he couldn't hold on much longer. The fire burned the scratch the poison ninja cut on his arm, burning the poison in James' arm. At some point, this would cause James' poison resistance to filter all the poison in his blood. But another problem arose. His arm was on fire. Nobody had ever heard James scream like a girl before. This ninja pig was lucky to have heard it. James eventually calmed down and blew the fire out, leaving the ninja pig pretty confused. The ninja pig shrugged and charged at James, but a wall of dirt stopped him from doing so. Someone had stomped the ground so hard that it had lowered the ground on one side and heightened it on the other. A figure rose from the new ditch.  
"Lemme take care of 'im fer ye, ye big girly," the figure said.  
James' eyes widened. "You heard that?"  
Ratbeard smiled. "I be pretty sure the entire Spiral heard that, Captain."  
James sighed. "I'm doomed."  
"Aye, ye be doomed," Ratbeard agreed with a grin. "But fer now, go after the last of 'em."  
James nodded and went on ahead, with Ratbeard fighting the fire ninja pig. Ratbeard drew his cutlass and charged at the pig, who dodged the blade and kicked Ratbeard in his sensitive spot. The 'Rat Commander' fell down to the ground, but stood straight back up. He made it look like he had an opening, waited for the ninja pig to charge at him and then backflipped over the pig and stabbed it in the back. The pig died almost instantly. Ratbeard frowned.  
"It can't 'ave bin that easy," he muttered.  
Then, another giant elephant rose from the corpse of the fire ninja pig. A helephant. But not just any helephant, a demon helephant. An oni. This oni was Hito, the Hi no Oni. The Demon of Fire. Ratbeard was terrified. He couldn't take this monster on. He stepped back and bumped into someone. He spun round. It was the hooded man James had seen on the roof. He smiled at Hito and ran up to it. Hito transformed into a giant ball of fire and charged towards the hooded man, but the hooded man simply took in a breath and ate all of the fire. Ratbeard was frozen in fear. What kind of man could eat the Demon of Fire? The hooded man had a lot of questions to answer.

James had caught up with the last ninja pig. He threw a shuriken, but the ninja used wind abilities to blow it away. The ninja pig removed his mask and grinned.  
"Hello there James," the very familiar ninja pig greeted James. "How are you."  
James was frozen still. It was her. Lauren. No. Him. Shin Kyosuke. "Kyosuke."  
Kyosuke nodded. "That's me. How's Emma? Is she still mad?"  
James scoffed. "At me? No way. At you? Yeah, and her being mad at you is certain death from the beginning. Unfortunately for her... she won't be killing you. I will."  
James unsheathed _Akaken_ and _Aoken_ and charged at his old enemy. The ninja pig dodged and raised his eyebrows.  
"Both at once? Do you know _Nitoryuu_?"  
James smirked and shook his head. "This is _Taka no Nitoryuu_, my style. Good luck, Kyosuke."  
James leapt and did a frontflip in the air. As he flipped, he brought out his swords to the sides, resembling the wings of a hawk and cut Kyosuke. Kyosuke chuckled and transformed into nothingness. James was confused and then he was struck three times, each in pressure points. James frowned. What kind of power was this? This wasn't like James' fight with Monsignor, when James seemed to have disappeared. No. The wind was blowing in the same direction as the angle of where Kyosuke was hitting him. James' eyes widened. Kyosuke had transformed into the wind itself- he was a master of the element of wind. James knew just what to do. He dropped his blades and closed his eyes. He listened and waited for the sound of wind. James heard it at ten o'clock. He focused and hit Kyosuke in the direction he was coming from. Kyosuke retained his original form and could do nothing as James pushed his hand through the ninja pig's chest.  
"_Haki_," explained James. "The ability to land a hit on the untouchable."  
The ninja pig fell to the ground. James picked up the scroll and read it. The Eye of Death was located in a hidden cave to the south of _Cooper's Roost Skyway_. James then used his Gunnery ability to destroy the scroll and walked away. He heard footsteps behind him.  
"It doesn't matter that you destroyed the scroll," a voice said behind him. "I already know the location, as I have the ability... to read minds. Including yours."  
James turned around to see a MooShuese Sorcerer standing there. James recognised him at once. The most evil sorcerer in all of MooShu.  
"Moo Manchu."  
The sorcerer nodded and replied. "We'll meet again. In the cave. I won't leave today, but I may leave tomorrow or next week. You don't know. But at least I gave you a day when I'm not going, so you have some time to relax."  
Moo Manchu then clicked his fingers and teleported away somewhere. Another war had just started.


	5. Chapter 5- Kun Kang Cave

**Pirate101 VI- The Wild West**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I can't be bothered with these annoying things anymore XD) so yeah.

**Chapter 5- Kun Kang Cave**

James sat on his bed. He needed to calm down, relax, stop thinking so hard about stopping Moo Manchu. He didn't know whether to trust that evil fiend, if he would actually go to the cave that day, when James wasn't expecting it, or if he would simply keep his word and not go until at least tomorrow. Moo Manchu was most unpredictable in any case, let alone a case as dire as this. James needed to stop him, but how? He couldn't calm down, not when the most powerful black mage of MooShu was after Kun Kang's Eyes of Death. Emma walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
"Calm down, Jim," Emma told him. "I'm a little pissed that I didn't get to kill that bastard Kyosuke myself, but oh well. Moo Manchu doesn't fear you, so he's giving you time. That would be how someone like him would think, right? I mean, he's the type that thinks he's better than everyone else, I know that much. Use the time Manchu has given you and rest."  
James smiled. Emma could sometimes relax him. This girl was an angry hot-head one minute and a wise preacher the next. She was truly amazing. The red-haired pirate closed his eyes and laid back onto the bed. He took two deep breaths and slowly drifted to sleep.

James woke up to the sound of Emma's voice. Not how James would have liked it, though. Emma was shouting in his ear through a megaphone to get his ass up. Truly peaceful.  
"Where the hell did you get that bloody megaphone from?" James asked Emma.  
"DOES IT CONCERN YOU?!" Emma replied, through the megaphone of course. "JUST GET IN THE SHOWER AND GET READY TO GO TO KUN KANG CAVE!"  
James sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever..."  
Emma punched James in the head. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING ATTITUDE! SHOWER! IN! NOW!"  
James stood up and walked into the shower. He muttered under his breath. "Bitch."  
Of course, Emma's hearing was, to say the least, excellent and James had to shower with a black eye and nasty bruises all over his body, not to mention those horrible cuts. James sighed. He had finished his shower and was well aware that he should bandage up as he was losing too much blood. What a drag. This would probably leave a scar or two. No, more likely about thirty scars. Oh well. Better than being in life-threatening conditions. He should be able to fight at the cave today. He had his crew load up the ship while he headed down to see Rooster Cogburn.

"Moo Manchu, huh?" Cogburn asked. "That's pretty dangerous. I'll contact the local navy station to ensure you won't get any interference. Where is this cave?"  
"_Big Sky_," James replied. "North-western side."  
Cogburn nodded, sighed and made a decision. "I'll tag along, to help out. I mean, five of your comrades are out of action so I'll join temporarily for now, is that all right with you?"  
James smiled. "Sure. The Sheriff of _Cooper's Roost Skyway_ should do nicely as a temporary replacement for _one _of my fallen crew members, counting Emmett, maybe Alfonso or Gaspard?"  
Cogburn chuckled. "Well, I'll get ready. By the way, a white troggy came down here a couple of days before ya came here, any idea who he might be? He was looking for ya."  
James' face turned red with embarrassment. How could he forget one of his crew members? "Yeah, he's an old crew member that... err... I kinda forgot existed. His name's Yule Trogg. How did you understand him?"  
"One of my deputies can speak Troggish, so yeah, it was kinda convenient. He'll be at the Silver Spur Saloon, as Mr. Peacock was holding out a room for him."  
James remembered that one of the rooms in the Silver Spur were being held out for somebody. So, that somebody was obviously Yule Trogg.

James entered the Silver Spur Saloon, where he was greeted by his crew. James greeted them back and then went upstairs to Yule Trogg's room. James knocked on the door. A white troggy opened the door. This troggy wielded a white spear with a fir tree leaf attached to the holding-end of a spear and wore a Santa Claus hat. It was Yule all right. James greeted his old friend in Troggish and had him follow him and the rest of the crew to _The Red Falcon_. It was time to go to Kun Kang Cave.

James entered the cave, his crew guarding the door. Moo Manchu was standing before him. He turned around. James had already ensured that that Manchu was the only one actually inside the cave. He ordered his companions to take care of those ninja pig guards. Manchu gave him a flask. James used his golden eye to see that the flask contained Kun Kang's potion to give one the Eye of Death, or the _Shigan_, and nothing else. James smiled and drank the potion. He felt his eyes ache, even the blinded one as the undamaged eye became a full _Shigan_. He looked into Manchu's eyes. Manchu had the eyes, but they didn't kill James. That's when something snapped inside of James' mind. The right _Shigan _is used to resist against other people's _Shigan_, while the left is used for killing people. Due to the fact that James lost his left eye's sight in the fall from Skull Island to Celestia during the battle against _The Grim Reaver_, he can't kill anyone with his new _Shigan_, but he can resist against other _Shigan_ with his right eye.  
"I just wanted a fair fight against a great warrior like you, Hawkins-san," Moo Manchu explained. "Is that not understandable?"  
James smiled. "No, it's very understandable. So, let's get on with it."

Manchu fired a beam of green light at James, but the Red Pirate dodged with a single backflip and charged towards the almost invincible dark wizard. Manchu chuckled and created a wall of green smoke in an attempt to kill James, but James just ran straight through it with no effect and stabbed Manchu in the stomach with _Akaken_. James saw the bull's widened Eyes of Death as he coughed up blood and dissolved into green smoke, leaving only his clothing behind. Just as James thought he had won, he heard a raspy voice echoing off the walls of the cave.  
"You thought you killed me...? Ha!" the voice said. "My mojo can save me from any cause of death by transforming me into green smoke... I, Moo Manchu, am so very alive! I'll admit, you're skills must be great if all you need to resist against my mojo wall is the _Shigan_ of Resistance... there in your right eye. So here's a little reward for managing to stab me in a... would-be vital spot. The Bisons you seek... are in this very skyway... here in _Big Sky_! My mojo will give you their location... sayonara."

**A/N****: Sorry for the long wait, I went on holiday, then my computer broke and it was only fixed by the time I got back from my **_**other**_** holiday XD! Well, anyway, I've come up with a new routine. This is the fifth chapter of this installment of my original series, so I will do five chapters of the Part 2 of Nroque18's 'The Dogs of War' (which I am taking over and yes, (s)he has given me full rights of the story and characters) and then do one chapter at a time of each story from there! Sorry for any inconvenience :)**


End file.
